dungeon_keeperfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Bugs
Known bugs & glitches have most likely been in the game since released and are unable to be fixed. Deegg & Dugger & Thunderbolt Glitch This glitch involves when a player has Deegg & Dugger defending a dungeon, if the opposing player clicks the thunderbolt spell then cancels, their attacks will do 10% more damage to dungeon. It is common to see in a replay that player does between 40% to 50% damage to your dungeon, yet still win. It does not take into account the extra 10% damage they are doing to your dungeon.To defend yourself against this glitch, don’t use Deegg & Dugger to defend your dungeon. To take advantage of this glitch, if you notice a Deegg & Dugger, activate the Thunderbolt spell, then cancel it. This will cost no mana. Training Room guild bonus not applying This bug occurs when you log into the game, raided a player, or played a campaign. The bonus time that is applied from guilds (depending on its level) will not be applied to the training time. To fix this bug, you need to do one of the following watch a replay, visit another players dungeon, or add an imp to bolster the training room. Pay attention to this bug because you could waste gems using acceleration boosts Building Complete Crash Loop This bug causes the game to crash, reload, then crash non stop until the game is closed. This is bug was introduce in 8.1 and still occurs at times. The bug appears to be with a building being completed too early, it is unknown what causes this. To overcome this bug, shut down the app and reload. After that, immediately watch a reply or visit another dungeon. This will fix the issue. Trolls behaviour is really stupid This isn’t a bug or glitch, Trolls are just really stupid. Minion spawning times changing after watching replays or visiting dungeons This appears to be similar to the training room bug in that it doesn’t apply the guild perk, if you do visit a dungeon or watch a replay, it will shorten the spawn times to their accurate amount. Upgraded something, game crashed, but I still have all the resources This is very rare, but it can happen. Anecdote from Farket: “After upgrading a wall to level 13, the resources went and the game immediately crashed. Upon returning to the game, I still had the level 13 wall though I had the 8 million stone that it cost me. This occurred during a wall promotion”. Watching a replay, Magmaw doesn’t die or he runs to off the map This only occurs in the replay, but doesn’t actually occur when they attack. Trolls destroy a trap, but keep standing there attacking nothing This is caused by using the Bomb Wall spell. The bug appears to be random and it is unknown what causes it. Deegg & Dugger digging though facing the wrong way during a replay This is purely a visual bug, it’s just confusing to witness during the replay.